


Strange Awakenings

by RomanceOnExpress



Category: Star Ocean, Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceOnExpress/pseuds/RomanceOnExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faize awakes, but to nothing recognizable. Giotto offers help in this predicament. AU?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request from tumblr. I haven't beaten the game yet *cringes* so I have no idea if this is AU or if it fits in the story. Either way, this is it.

Faize would almost swear he was dreaming. In fact, he wasn’t entirely certain his mind was truly conscious. The advanced technology of his rescuers was staggering. Especially after meeting Giotto and ‘Ex’.

The young Eldarian had first woken in a blur, his last memory was a bright flash of light, and before that on the Calnus with Edge and the others. He was told he was suffering from an extreme form of stress and degeneration-of-sorts combination. He hadn’t yet come to terms with his condition, or the lack of information provided with it, when he had stumbled upon Giotto and the incredible entity within the walls. The former was doing him a kind service of explaining new things to Faize, and he couldn’t help feeling like this was so unreal. Especially when told the functions of Ex… It was beyond anything he thought to wake up to. If he really were awake...

-

Giotto, in his own way, refused to answer any questions that could trigger a collapse in the Eldarian’s fragile mind. He instead explained things that he didn’t yet have any experience with, safe knowledge, he’d hope. The spokesperson hadn’t even confirmed Faize’s state of consciousness, in concern that confirmation may trigger something unsettling to awaken in his mind from before his arrival. He’d also hoped that the younger would tire and return to his hibernated state so the healers could continue where they left off. He’ll admit, no one expected Faize to wake for a long time, let alone be active and somewhat alert. After Faize finally leaves, he’ll have to confront Ex about this curious development. However, until then Giotto would provide what he could to the green-haired youth.

-

Faize eventually learned that his host wouldn’t answer certain questions, particularly ones that he was blank to, things he thought he should know. He didn’t answer anything about the Calnus or its crew, or Eldar. Nothing. But he suspected the knowledgeable man before him knew plenty and was holding back, dodging questions. He wouldn’t even tell him what planet he was currently on!

He knew he was wearing out, but he held onto his curiosity like a lifeline, afraid that if he closed his eyes, he would never wake up again. An irrational thought, as there was no proof Giotto or the other people helping him would cause him any lasting harm – they were treating him so kindly otherwise. His memory flashed to Edge briefly, and he couldn’t understand why.

Exhausting his questions, he instead continued walking around the spacious room, still awed, followed by clear eyes. Therein lied other questions, he dully mused, but he would have to sacrifice politeness… Oh, but he wanted even a few more moments of the weak clarity he had now…

“I must ask… your eyes… and ears…”

“Yes?” Giotto prompted lightly.

“I have never seen features like their colouring… and shape… before.” He forced himself to continue, words tumbling from his lips almost drunkenly. “I know we are not of the same race… but… they are… Are they exclusive to your kind? Or…” He amended his rudeness with a genuine interest. His own ear shape alluded to his technology, but there was no evidence that Giotto’s, and the other’s he had seen, were otherwise not part of their own biology.

Giotto titled his head a bit, a smile tugging at his lips. “Our ears are an evolutionary benefit from our ancestors. As for my eyes, it is a rare trait among my people.”

“… I see.”

After a round of silence that Giotto considered appropriate, he thought it wise to start urging the Eldarian back to his chambers.  “You seem quite exhausted. I’ll be here when you next wish to question me.” He hoped that would not seem rude or ‘pushy’, but the young man falling asleep here would likely be embarrassing for both parties.

“Yes… Yes, that would be much appreciated. Thank you… for what you’ve done for me. ” Faize nodded to the man, who return the gesture.

“Rest well, Faize.”

“Thank you. You as well… Giotto… And you, Ex…” He left the way he came, his mind clouding as information processed and settled in his ever-foggy mind. Even when he finally did reach the bed that was given to him, Faize fought to stay awake, to hold on to his memories both recent and old. When he fell asleep, he still couldn’t tell if it was an obscure dream or actual event that brought him to this world and its strange people.


End file.
